


Companion

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, Doctor Who References, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #8: Companion</p><p>In which Loki dresses up and Tony doesn't need the spotlight for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well yesterday

Tony rolls his eyes but it’s with a small smile he does it. Loki is excited for this costume party and thus Tony is excited. But not for the reason he usually is.

Tony loves costume parties. A lot. He loves dressing up in something eye catching, loves having the best costume. He loves it alot. But for once, he’s choosing to go a little into the background. For once, he doesn’t need the attention.

Loki looks pretty great, though. For some reason, Loki manages to rock the brown tweed jacket (even the elbow patches!), the bowtie actually looks sexy, the fez looks stupidly hot on him and Tony finds he is not the least bit turned off by the fact that he’s carrying a mop. Loki makes a sexy 11th doctor, even if his hair is a bit too long for the costume though he hasn’t dared mention that because Loki prizes his hair more than anything else and the simple suggestion that he cut it would be consideres blasphemy.

Tony would miss that hair though. It makes for a great handle when things get hot and heavy and it’s wonderful to run his fingers throught it when they lie in bed, whether they be sleeping or awake. Tony is ridiculously fond of that hair.

And Tony? Well, Loki needs his Amy Pond, does he not? (Let this be a testament to how much he loves Loki, even if the object of his affections has yet to find out.)


End file.
